Decision Of a pure Heart
by lilyboo1
Summary: lemons,ooc kagome has had enough of inuyasha and kikyo after she catches them mating. she wonders off after a vivid nightmare and runs into... Sesshoumaru? *gasp* what will happen between the to. i sence drama ahead.
1. Chapter 1

Decision of a pure heart

Chapter 1: hope

**A/N:** so I'm attempting to write two stories at one time. So bear with me this story contains some lemons. You have been warned. The whole story is in Kagome POV.

**Summary: **Kagome witnesses Inuyasha and Kikyo mating and finally realizes where his heart lies. But she decides to stay anyway. He doesn't know she say and doesn't plan on telling anyone. After a huge argument Kagome decides to go off on her own to find out where her heart lies. Little does she know fate has certain plans for a certain Miko and Daiyouki, Will Inuyasha realize what he had before its too late. And where did Sesshomaru come from. Lemons Galore.

My heart shattered at the sight before me. I know she sees me but I wonder why inuyasha can't hear me. "Inuyasha, do you truly love me?" kikyo asks. I can't see his face, but I already know what it looks like as well as his answer. "You know I do." He reaches up and caresses her clay-pot face. "Then what of my reincarnation?" she smiles. "Keh… She is merely a friend my heart belongs to you and only you." They both lean in and kiss. I hear her moan. "Make love to me Inuyasha. Make me your mate." She smiles at him. I can feel the tears cascading down my face. "Please… don't… I love you. Why can't you choose me?" I plead. I look over at 'her'. She mouths, "He can't hear you. You're only a mere copy and he wants the real thing. I've won." She moans and closes her eyes. I find the will to look away. I stand and run back into the direction of the camp. I pause before coming into the clearing and wipe away the tears and straighten up my school uniform. I look up in time to see Miroku reach out and grope Sango. I see her twitch and turn around and glare at him. I giggle. I see Shippo's ears twitch he must've heard me. I walk out and smile. "Will you ever learn Miroku?" they all snap their heads toward me. I see Shippo sniff the air. When Sango and Miroku turn away, I put a finger up to my lips signaling him to keep quiet. He nods and scampers over to me and jumps up into my awaiting arms. I walk over to the fire that Sango started and starts to cook. "You ok okaa-san?" Shippo asks. "Yes baby momma's fine." He raises a small brown eyebrow. And I smile in return. "Really everything is fine. Now let's eat." I look away from his questioning gaze. "Miroku can you bring me some water in these?" I ask. "Yes Miss Kagome." He takes the pots and goes to get water, and returns soon after. "Thank you." I smile. He nods and sits back down by Sango they just don't know how lucky they have it. I look away and start making enough ramen for the four of us. Sango notices but doesn't say anything. After it's done I hand everyone some but I look down reluctantly at my portion. I don't even feel hungry. I set it down beside the fire and go to my sleeping bag to lie down. I hear whispering but I tune it all out. Just as I close my eyes I feel Shippo curl up into a ball by my side. I close my eyes and let the darkness take its place.

_I look around me and see thousands of Kikyo's laughing and pointing at me. Then she draws her bow and arrow and aims it at my rapidly beating heart. 'Help me someone please!' I shout. Just then I see a flash of red before my arms are pinned behind me. What the hell… I look over my shoulder to see Inuyasha. I gasp. He's turned into a full demon. "Why Inuyasha, why are you helping her. Can't you see she's not the same anymore she's dead.' I hear him growl. "She won't be for long once she's taken back her soul you wench." He grinned. "Be still you bitch." I hadn't realized I was moving until now. "Please don't do this. You don't have to kill me…" I beg. "I've had enough of this." Kikyo shouts. I look over just in time to see her arrow coming straight towards me._

"NOOOOOOOO!" I shout and sit up in my sleeping bag. I take in my surroundings. My heart is beating so fast, my mouths dry and my whole body is soaked in a small of sheen of sweat. I wait for the tears to come but they never do. I gently slide shippo over and climb out of the sleeping bag. "Where the hell are you going wench?" I hear Inuyasha's voice. I don't even look at him. "Stop calling me a wench you dick. And I'm going to the fucking river. Leave me alone and don't even think about following me!" I growl out. I hear him huff and mumble some incoherent words. I make my way to the river's edge and sit down. I don't know what came over me. I have never acted like that. I look at my reflection and sigh. He doesn't love me. I feel so hurt and so angry. He is such a baka. I can't believe I fell in love with him. I'm so sick of him chasing after that dead baka of a clay-pot. Well he can have her. I hear leaves rustling and sigh. "I said don't follow me you asshole. If you don't leave I will purify your ass." I growl. "Well it seems the half breed has pissed you off young miko." Someone says. I turn and gasp. "Sess-sesshomaru?" he smirks. "Surprised to see me miko?" Why did I wander off?

**So sesshy has come into the picture. What does he want from Kagome? Will she agree to whatever he has to say or will she run away from the sexy lord screaming bloody murder? Please review, and not too harsh. I promise to add the next chap soon. And let me know how you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2tears under the stars

**Decision of a pure heart**

**N/A: first I want to thank those that reviewed.**

**Loveinthebattlefield**

**Vixenkitsune147**

**Toothcup1997**

**Kuroneko388**

**And my anonymous reviewers, you all made my day. I literally cried I was so excited. And don't worry I'm going to make this story interesting. And they will most definitely not fall head over heels for each other in the first chapters where would all the fun be if I did that. And I'll try to update a chapter everyday of maybe even too if I feel really inspired. So without further ado let's begin.**

**Last time**

**I can't believe I fell in love with him. I'm so sick of him chasing after that dead baka of a clay-pot. Well he can have her. I hear leaves rustling and sigh. "I said don't follow me you asshole. If you don't leave I will purify your ass." I growl. "Well it seems the half breed has pissed you off young miko." Someone says. I turn and gasp. "Sess-sesshomaru?" he smirks. "Surprised to see me miko?" Why did I wander off?**

**Kagome POV **

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I stand up and look at him. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't answer to anyone especially a mere human." He replies. "Okay then if you're too great to answer a 'mere human' then this Kagome will be on her way." I mock and start to move past him. "This Sesshoumaru has not dismissed you yet." He growled. I stare at him in disbelief. You have to be kidding me. "ex-excuse me?" I rasp out. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself." I roll my eyes. "Oh will you stop with all that this Sesshoumaru bullshit." I huff out. He just looks at me. What in kami's name was I thinking going out here alone. I groan. "Look I'm sure you have somewhere to be so I'm going to go." I walk away but feel his cold gaze boring into my back. I roll my eyes thinking over what happened. I must've been thinking to hard I looked up and to my left and he was following me. "Gahhh!" I jump. "Hush miko keep your voice down." He growls out. My hand shot up to my chest as if trying to calm my rapidly beating heart. "What the hell are you following me for?" I ask shocked. "I can go wherever I please." I see he's dropped the whole third person act. Even though, it was kind of hot. Get a grip Kagome. "Then go wherever you please somewhere far from me." I rolled my eyes. "Miko I really don't have to." He smirked. Ugh. "Leave me alone!" I shout. He kept walking ahead of me as if I hadn't just Spoke. How I wish I could sit him. I sigh. "What in kami's name do you want from me?" I groan. "This Sesshoumaru requires your assistance with my ward Rin." He kept a steady pace but I still had to jog to catch up. "What do you need my help for." I ask. "Rin is 'sick' and I'm not equipped in this type of department." I look up to see him look away. "Well what's wrong with her and why can't you help her?" I ask. "Rin has become a woman…" he trails off not looking at me. I gasp. "Oh! Gomen Sesshoumaru. I didn't mean to pry." I apologize. I'm pretty sure my face is redder than a strawberry. "It's ok. Miko Now will you help Rin or not?" he looks over at me now and I look down. "Of course I'll help but I want to know why you want my help. I mean you don't particularly like me." I stare at my shoes. "I don't but Rin does and she trusts you." He starts walking again. "Umm how exactly is all of this supposed to happen when I'm traveling with Inuyasha?" I ask. "I will come tomorrow to travel with your group for a couple of days and then I'll take my leave." He stated. "But you and Inuyasha can't even get along for five minutes." I rolled my eyes I forgot about that baka. "I'm not going to waste my time on some baka half-breed that can't make up his mind." I winced. "Okay well I'll tell the others about it. So they won't be surprised and attack you tomorrow." I turn and head back towards the camp. "Until then miko." I smile. "Ja-ne Sesshoumaru-Sama." I walk into the clearing and see Sango sitting up. She looks over at me as I approach. "Kagome-Chan I need to talk to you." She stands up and walks up to me. "Sure Sango-Chan what's the matter?" I ask. She grabs my arm and pulls me with her. "Sango?" I ask once we've stopped. "What did _he_ do to you?" she looks at me awaiting my answer. I knew I couldn't keep anything from her. She saw right through me. I tried to play it off like it didn't matter all. "Nothing, Sango. I don't know what you're talking about." I smile or at least I think I do."Kagome I know he hurt you what did he do?" she pressed. "I SAID NOTHING!" I shout and finally let the tears fall. "He took her as his mate didn't He." It wasn't even a question she already knew. "Sango…why-why can't he pick me? I know he knows I love him. I try and try but it's never enough. He doesn't love me. And he let me believe he cared. All of those hugs and kisses. He led me along. I can't believe he did this to me. I gave up my fucking education for his dumb ass. I hate him. I _HATE_ HIM!" I cry out and fall to the ground. "Oh Kagome…" Sango sobs and pulls me into a hug. "Why won't he pick me why can't he _love me_ Sango?" I ask/sob. "Oh sweetheart the only thing I can say is he's an ass he doesn't know what he's giving up. And soon he will realize what he had and that he can't have it anymore." She rocks at a soothing pace. I cry for a while longer. Maybe Sango's right. I can't keep chasing after him and he doesn't return my feelings. I look up at the stars. I'm done with being pushed around no more will he or any man (or clay-pot slut) get in my way and treat me like I don't matter. I look at Sango. "Come on lets go back to the camp." I shift and pull myself up. "Are you going to be okay?" she asks. I smile and nod. "I'm just fine now, don't worry." I grab her hand and pull her up. We walk back to the campsite. I look up and feel like the weights have been lifted off my chest. I smile. _I'm over you Inuyasha_. "You coming, Kagome?" Sango asks. "yeah." I run up behind her and take her hand.

**So this is the next chapter I hope you all enjoy it. I promise if you give me more reviews ill upload the next chapter as soon as I can. I guess that's all so**

_Ja-ne, lilyboo1_


	3. you did what!

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 3: you did what?**

**First I'm going to thank all those who reviewed!**

**Itachi anime**

**Loveinthebattlefield**

**AngelofDarkness95**

**Deadly WolfQueen**

**And toothcup1992**

**Last chapter**

**He took her as his mate didn't He." It wasn't even a question she already knew. "Sango…why-why can't he pick me? I know he knows I love him. I try and try but it's never enough. He doesn't love me. And he let me believe he cared. All of those hugs and kisses. He led me along. I can't believe he did this to me. I gave up my fucking education for his dumb ass. I hate him. I **_**HATE**_** HIM!" I cry out and fall to the ground. "Oh Kagome…" Sango sobs and pulls me into a hug. "Why won't he pick me why can't he **_**love me**_** Sango?" I ask/sob. "Oh sweetheart the only thing I can say is he's an ass he doesn't know what he's giving up. And soon he will realize what he had and that he can't have it anymore." She rocks at a soothing pace. I cry for a while longer. Maybe Sango's right. I can't keep chasing after him and he doesn't return my feelings. I look up at the stars. I'm done with being pushed around no more will he or any man (or clay-pot slut) get in my way and treat me like I don't matter. I look at Sango. "Come on lets go back to the camp." I shift and pull myself up. "Are you going to be okay?" she asks. I smile and nod. "I'm just fine now, don't worry." I grab her hand and pull her up. We walk back to the campsite. I look up and feel like the weights have been lifted off my chest. I smile. **_**I'm over you Inuyasha**_**. "You coming, Kagome?" Sango asks. "Yeah." I run up behind her and take her hand.**

**Arigato for your reviews they mean so much to me now without further ado he is your next chapter.**

**NOW**

**Kagome POV**

I giggled as I felt something furry shift next to me. "Shippo Hun please stop moving your tail is tickling me?" I giggle. He rolls over and sighs. I smile at him and sit up. No use in going back to sleep now. I look around to see that Inubaka is gone. I can't believe he left us all alone. Ugh I look over at Sango and smile somehow her and Miroku managed to maneuver their way around so that she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. I stretch and go over to wake the two of them up. "Sango-Chan…" I tap her lightly. "Ohhh, Miroku… that feels… nice…" she moans. I laugh. She's just had better thank the kami's that Miroku had not been woke to hear that. I tap her again. "Sango get up I have to go use the bathroom." I whine. She mumbles something I don't quite understand. I sigh. Here goes nothing, gomen Miroku. I take his hand and place it on Sango's boob and make him squeeze. I jump out of the way just in time to see her bolt upright and smack the air and yell "Hentai." I laugh. She looks over at me with a blush staining her cheeks. "You have to watch the campsite while I go to the bathroom." She nods but doesn't move away from Miroku. I smile at her knowingly. I get up and with one last glance at them I walk to a far off tree. "They have swords and indoor hot springs but no one has invented a damn toilet…" I mumble to myself. After I'm done I walk back into the clearing to see Miroku with a content look on his face and rubbing his left cheek. I shake my head and make my way over to see if Shippo was waking up yet. He managed to burrow himself further into the sleeping bag. He looks so KAWII. I just sigh and start making breakfast. Which reminds me I have to go back to my time soon to restock… I make some more ramen and this time I eat my helping. Sango's staring at me with a knowing look, Miroku in utter belief that there was none saved for a certain hanyou, and Shippo is still half asleep and half wake eating and rubbing his little green eyes. I finish and go off to wash the pots and bowls everyone ate out of. I hear Shippo shout and drop everything and run back to the clearing. I tense as I see everyone in their battle stances. And then groan as I see who their 'about' to fight. I forgot to tell them about Sesshoumaru. I walk in between them and smile. "You guys can relax he's not here to hurt any of you." They look at me as if I've grown a second head. I roll my eyes and sit down motioning for them to join me. Shippo scurried into my lap and tried to be brave. The others didn't move so I sighed and explained to them what had progressed the night before.

When I was done I looked over to see a very understanding Sango, and a Horrorified monk. "So you guys won't mind them traveling with us for a few days?" I ask to make sure they were fine with it. The warily nodded their heads. I look over to see Sesshoumaru with the same 'this-Sesshoumaru-is-bored-with-you-all-and-don't-care-about-this-what-so-ever' look. "So lord Sesshoumaru-Sama where is rin?" I question I look around and she is nowhere in sight. "She is off with jaken they will be here momentarily." He still looked bored. "Okaa-san I'm scared." I heard Shippo say from his hiding place in my lap. "Oh Hun its okay there's nothing to be afraid of he won't hurt you I promise." I look at him and run my fingers through his reddish orange hair. He smiled at me. "Miroku can you go and retrieve the pots and bowl's from the river bank I hope they haven't fallen in." he stands and smiles. "No problem lady Kagome." I smile in return as he walks off. "Shippo how about you go get you're toys and colorings out so you and rin can play together when she arrives." I suggest. He smiles and runs off. I look over and see Sesshoumaru sigh. I lift an eyebrow at him and he just rolls his eyes with another sigh. I look at Sango and she has the same perplexed look on her face. I get ready to ask when I hear Inuyasha come rushing into the clearing with his sword drawn and posed to strike. "What the hell are you doing here." he growls out at Sesshoumaru. I stumble up and stand in front of Sesshoumaru. "Don't you even dare." I glare at him. "Kagome what the hell move outta the way so I can kill that bastard!" he yells. "No I won't and you better put that sword away or else." I say with my hands on my hips for emphasis that I'm serious. "Move outta the way or I'll slaughter you and him both." He growls. "You know what OSWARII!"I scream. He falls to the ground. "What the hell did you do that for you bitch?" He barks from his Inuyasha'd shaped print in the ground. He started to get up. "OSWARII, I told you not to call me that you asshole, OSWARII, I better not hear it again you filthy mutt or I guarantee you a permanent spot in the ground you got that, oh and one more thing…." He managed to look up from 'his' hole. Everyone thought she was about to sit him to hell literally. But she smiled. "How about… you go fuck yourself you bastard." I look away not caring about anyone's reaction and walks off. The nerve he has. Stupid mutt faced baka. I sigh and sit down by a tree. I sat there for what felt like hours but was merely minutes. I saw rin and jaken approaching. She didn't seem like the over excited girl I meet over a two years ago. I stand and walk up to her jaken and Ah-Un. "Rin can I talk to you for a moment?" I hold out my hand. She looks up and nods her head and takes my hand as I help her off of Ah-Un. "First we gotta go back to the clearing and get something s from my bag. Kay?" I ask and start to lead her in the direction of the camp. "okay." She mumbled. Once we got there all eyes were on me and rin. I walked silently to my bag with rin trailing behind. I got out a couple of 'things' and turned to rin. She looked frightened. I smiled reassuringly and we both walk to the river bank and I motioned for her to sit. "Okay rin how old are you?" I ask. "Um rin is 11." She nods. I smile. "Okay rin there are certain things that a girl you age goes through… do you know what that is?" I ask. She looks at me and shrugs her shoulders. "Well rin it's called a period." She turns her head to the side as I explain to her what it means, how it works, and what to do. By the time I was done she looked completely mortified. I told her to rinse her lower half in the river once I found out that Sesshoumaru had given him a piece of his hitori to 'stop the flow'. I rolled my eyes. Men they can barely get anything right. Once she was done I gave her a pair of underwear and a pad. Once I showed her how to apply it I gave her some pain medication from my time to help her with the back and stomach pains. We were done and we walked back to the clearing. Sango smiled knowingly. I smiled in return. "Rin how about you go play with Shippo?" I ask her. She nods her head. "Okay Kagome-Chan." She hugs me and walks over to Shippo. He smiles and hands her one of his drawings and starts to tell her stories about what they mean. I sit down and relax for a while. I feel someone looking over me. "Can I help you?" I ask. "Yeah you can explain why you're being so bitchy to me when I hadn't done anything to you." I hear Inuyasha say. I open my eyes and glare at him. "Why in the hell should you care I'm 'merely a friend' my opinion hasn't mattered to you before so why in the hell should it now?" I ask. He looks at me like I've just smacked him. And I really wanted to. "Now move outta my way you're blocking the damn sun." I close my eyes again. Baka, Baka, baka. I hear him walk away and someone else sat by me. "You're really pissed off I see miko. This Sesshoumaru-"I cut him off. "Didn't we speak about this? I said stop with the 'this Sesshoumaru and that Sesshoumaru' it's fucking annoying." I lied at the end I liked it but I didn't want to. I sit up and look at him. "I mean why can't you talk like a regular person?" I ask. He stares at me his face blank. "I have no answer for that but that 'this Sesshoumaru' just does he always has always will miko." He looks away. Ok. "I have a name you know it's not that hard to remember… how about you call me Kagome instead of miko I know that's what I am but that's not who I am." I look at his elf like ears and they twitch. "I will call you what I please 'miko'." He smirks I huff and roll my eyes. Just then Inuyasha spoke up. "Are we going to head out now or are your conversations more important than hunting down that bastard Naraku?" he asks. "Fine lets pack up and head out." I sigh and stand up. After everything is packed and we get ready to head out inubaka walks over to me. I look at him. "Can I help you?" I ask him. "Get on." He demands. I step around him. "I'm not riding with you today." I walk towards Sesshoumaru and he hears my approach and faces me. "What the hell do you mean you not riding with me?" he asks. I let out yet another sigh. "Sesshoumaru can I ride with rin on Ah-Un please?" I ask. "hn" was my reply. I smiled and mounted the two headed beast and patted both heads. They both mewled in response. Inuyasha just huffed and started to run ahead of the group. This was going to be a long journey.

**SO I KNOW THAT KAGOME WAS KINDA MOODY IN THIS ONE BUT SHE IS STILL HURT OVER WHAT HAPPENED WITH HIM AND KIKYO AND HE STILL HASENT TOLD ANY ONE. ALSO SHE IS MOST DEFINITLY OVER INUBAKA BUT THE FACT REMAINS IS THAT ONCE AGAIN HE HURT HER BADLY. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER. I STAYED UP FOR 4 HOURS THINKG AND TYPING. AND NEXT CHAPTER WE GET A LITTLE ACTION. **

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW PEOPLE AND I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAP REALLY SOON.**

_JA-NE, LILYBOO1 _


	4. chapter 4

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 4: bite me you baka**

**A/N: So once again I want to thank all my new reviewers.**

**AngelofDarkness95**

**Sessys-angel**

**Loveinthebattlefield**

**And my Anonymous Reviewers.**

**You all make me smile when I read your reviews I really enjoy them thank you! *tears***

**So I really don't have much to say so without further ado your next chapter**

**last time**

**Just then Inuyasha spoke up. "Are we going to head out now or are your conversations more important than hunting down that bastard Naraku?" he asks. "Fine lets pack up and head out." I sigh and stand up. After everything is packed and we get ready to head out inubaka walks over to me. I look at him. "Can I help you?" I ask him. "Get on." He demands. I step around him. "I'm not riding with you today." I walk towards Sesshoumaru and he hears my approach and faces me. "What the hell do you mean you not riding with me?" he asks. I let out yet another sigh. "Sesshoumaru can I ride with rin on Ah-Un please?" I ask. "hn" was my reply. I smiled and mounted the two headed beast and patted both heads. They both mewled in response. Inuyasha just huffed and started to run ahead of the group. This was going to be a long journey.**

**Now**

**Kagome POV**

We landed after I voiced sensing a jewel shard. I heard someone say my name. I looked to my left to see Sango and Miroku quickly glance at me and then away. I roll my eyes. Just then a huge turtle youki decided to greet us. I sighed and readied my bow and arrows. Honestly after 2 and a half years of traveling here you think I would see something interesting. "Give me your jewel shard you stupid miko!" it bellowed. I laugh. "You really expect me to hand you _my_ jewel shards and go running and screaming with my tail tucked between my legs honestly what the hell do you take me for?" I scoff. "Hand them over or die!" I roll my eyes. Just then Inuyasha decides to attack. "Kaze no kizu!" the turtle youki retreated into its shell. "Come out and fight me you bastard!" Inuyasha shouts. "That's not going to work you baka." Shippo states, I mean duh if someone tried to kill you would you come out of the only thing that's keeping you safe. "Why you little runt." He started towards Shippo. Just then the youki decided to attack. "Inuyasha you baka look out!" I shout. He turned in time to block the attack but the turtle opened its mouth to release some type of light beam. I shot my arrow at it and just missed it by a hair. "Damn it." I growl. I see Sango's harikotsu aim towards its bumpy looking head. It turned into itself again. "How and the hell are we supposed to kill the little shit if it won't stay out." I growl. I hear Sesshoumaru sigh. "This Sesshoumaru has had enough of these games. Miko where is the shard." I look over at him. "I don't know how but it's inside his shell." he whips out tokijin and attacks.

He lands an attack at its side and it howls out in pain. I smile and notch another arrow and before it's able to retreat back into its shell. I aim and shoot it right on its ugly forehead. My smile turns into a full blow grin. "We did it!" I shout. Everyone looks over at me and I blush. "Well someone's excited." Sango laughs. I look at her and scowl. I walk over to the now deceased youki and try and get the shard. It was farther in than I expected. I jump as I look to my left to see Sesshoumaru quickly reach out and sink his claws into the now rotting flesh.

Then his hand reappeared and held out the purple shard. I smiled and he dropped into my palm and turned to walk away. "Thank you!" I called after him. He didn't turn around he just continued on his way. I added the jewel shard to the small clump we already had and watched as it turned pink and fused with the others. I smiled. I looked around to see Sango and Miroku talking. I sighed and walked towards Shippo. He smiled and leapt into my arms.

"So where are we going next?" Shippo asked me. I smiled. "Well Hun I don't know about you but I think we should take a break for a little while and head back out what don't you think?" He smiled. "Sure okaa-san but can I have some pocky please." He looked at me with the cutest pout and I caved. "Sure, baby why not." I ruffled his hair. "You know your spoiling the runt right?" I turned as Shippo jumped out of my arms and ran to my yellow bag. "Well his well being doesn't concern you now does it?" I raised an eyebrow.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Okay I want to know what has your under things in a twist. I mean what's your problem I never did anything wrong?" he took a step forward. "Why can't you take a hint and leave me alone. Or you just don't know when to quit?" I shout. "I'm not going to leave until I know what you're mad about!" he growls.

"Can't you see you… you asshole you're my problem I'm sick of you getting your way just leave me the hell alone you insensitive jerk!" I stomp and run away from him. I hated that I acted like that. I ended up next to a small passage. _I wonder where it leads to…_I started walking until I came into a field of flowers. _It's so beautiful._I walked until I was directly in the middle of them and sat down. There were so many different ones they all seem so lovely.

I smiled and ran my hand through them. They smelled wonderful. I can't even remember a time when I had spent time alone like this. The breeze picked up and I closed my eyes and smiled. I jumped as I felt someone sit down beside me. I opened my eyes and shrieked. "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" I gasped in shock. "I can be anywhere I please miko." He looked ahead. How hard is it for him to call me by my name?

_O shut up you know you like it…_

I look around where in the hell did that come from. I shook my head and looked back at Sesshoumaru just as the wind picks up. I stare in awe as his beautiful hair flows away from his face.

_Some likes what they see…_a lot.

Shut up me I do not…

_Like you can lie to me uh hello I am you yah know._

"Will you shut up please?" I growl. "I haven't said anything miko." Crap I said that out loud. _Tehe, yes indeed you did…_dam voice. "Um, sorry about that I…uh I'm going to head back now okay?" I stood and he grabbed my hand. I gasped. He snatched his hand back. "I wanted to talk to you." Hmm no this Sesshoumaru this time… "S-sure… "I sat back down. "Well this sess- I mean I don't beat around the bush so I would like to know why you put up with my baka half-brother." He glanced at me. "I have no clue what you're talking about." I looked away. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. He forever leaves you for his dead miko and yet here you are still with him why do you put up with him?" I stare in shock. He just smirks and looks away. "Well that I'm not sure why I stay I mean I know how it used to look like and I've felt it firsthand. I guess I felt bad because when I found him he was alone he never trusted anyone or so I thought.

He trusts her I can't see why when she want to take him to hell I mean if you truly love someone would you take them to hell with nothing but a web of lies and false love. The part that I don't think I'll ever understand is he knows that she doesn't love him and he chooses to believe the lie. I was here waiting for him to choose me but I can't do it any more. I'm not the same naive fifteen year old. I'm not going to be some girl he can have because the real one isn't alive. I may be her reincarnation but I'm nothing like her. I'm not going to say that I'm okay and I don't mind because I do I fucking do its time I do something for me. But I do know the reason I want to stay even though he's blind to what he has in front of him, I met some of the people I love and are my family because of him. And once this quest or whatever you want to call it is over I'll leave and find where I belong until then I'm going to be right here… just I'm not going to take anymore crap." I huff out and cross my arms. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well I can see your point…"

I smile. "But I don't think that you should throw yourself in front of the sword to make others happy." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and smiled. "thanks." He nods and walks ahead of me. I can't help my eyes as they drift towards his butt. I giggle. He turns his head a little in my direction and smirks. "Something funny to you miko?" he asks. I swoon a little. "Nothing… nothing at all…" I sigh. He turns and keeps one walking. My eyes drift back to his butt. I think I might have just acquired a new butt fetish.

**Okay im sorry I took so long I had writer's block I couldn't think of anything but here's your next chap as promised. Oh and next chapter Kagome and Kikyo have a little chat. Do I dare say so? I wonder what will happen…. Well I hope you guys leave me a review and tell me how you liked it.**

_**Kagome: lilyboo what the hell I don't want to talk to her.**_

_**Me: well I'm the author of this fanfic so you're gonna have to deal…**_

_**Kagome: oh really how about I stick this arrow somewhere where the sun don't shine… *raises an eyebrow.***_

_**Me: well I'm sorry, don't be so violent or I get sesshy on you.**_

_**Kagome:*blushes* I don't care go get him I'll kick his fluffy butt too.**_

_**Me: oh really so if I was to say 'turn around' and he was behind you what would you tell him then…**_

_**Kagome: that he can shove it!**_

_**Me:*laughs* turn around…**_

_**Kagome: *turns around and eepps* uhh Sesshoumaru hii… I gotta um... go!*runs away screaming.**_

_**Me:*laughs* go get her sesshy…**_

_**Sesshoumaru: no problem. *licks his lips and runs after her***_

_**Me: yummy him and those lips. See yah.*swoons and passes out.**_

Ja-ne lilyboo


	5. Chapter 5

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 5: bring it bitch!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha rumiko takashi owns him. But I do own these fantasies of me and sesshy I mean a girl can dream.**

**A/N: ok so here's your next chapter I hope you like it. I know I will. *sits down with popcorn and grins***

**last chapter**

**I stood and he grabbed my hand. I gasped. He snatched his hand back. "I wanted to talk to you." Hmm no this Sesshoumaru this time… "S-sure… "I sat back down. "Well this sess- I mean I don't beat around the bush so I would like to know why you put up with my baka half-brother." He glanced at me. "I have no clue what you're talking about." I looked away. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. He forever leaves you for his dead miko and yet here you are still with him why do you put up with him?" I stare in shock. He just smirks and looks away. "Well that I'm not sure why I stay I mean I know how it used to look like and I've felt it firsthand. I guess I felt bad because when I found him he was alone he never trusted anyone or so I thought.**

**He trusts her I can't see why when she want to take him to hell I mean if you truly love someone would you take them to hell with nothing but a web of lies and false love. The part that I don't think I'll ever understand is he knows that she doesn't love him and he chooses to believe the lie. I was here waiting for him to choose me but I can't do it any more. I'm not the same naive fifteen year old. I'm not going to be some girl he can have because the real one isn't alive. I may be her reincarnation but I'm nothing like her. I'm not going to say that I'm okay and I don't mind because I do I fucking do its time I do something for me. But I do know the reason I want to stay even though he's blind to what he has in front of him, I met some of the people I love and are my family because of him. And once this quest or whatever you want to call it is over I'll leave and find where I belong until then I'm going to be right here… just I'm not going to take anymore crap." I huff out and cross my arms. He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "Well I can see your point…"**

**I smile. "But I don't think that you should throw yourself in front of the sword to make others happy." He stood up and held out his hand. I took it and smiled. "thanks." He nods and walks ahead of me. I can't help my eyes as they drift towards his butt. I giggle. He turns his head a little in my direction and smirks. "Something funny to you miko?" he asks. I swoon a little. "Nothing… nothing at all…" I sigh. He turns and keeps one ****walking. My eyes drift back to his butt. I think I might have just acquired a new butt fetish.**

**now**

"Why did you wander off you stupid wench?" Inuyasha barks for the umpteenth time. "It's none of your business, my well being doesn't concern you anymore so why bother wasting your dog breath?" I continue walking. "You are my business you're my shard detector. If something happened to come along and decide to kill you how and the hell was I supposed to find the damn shards you shattered?" I froze on spot. "So that's all your concerned about. You're precious jewel shards well if that's all you don't need me to find them why don't you ask Kikyo. I'm sure she would love to help her _mate._ Yeah I know about it. Crazy thing is I had to see it firsthand. You were never planning to tell any of us, Now were you?" I spun around to see one very confused hanyou. "Wh-what the hell… how do you know about that?" he asked. "Well let's start with you mate is a crazy bitch and made me watch. Or how she asked you what did I mean to you and you threw me under the fucking bus and practically said I meant nothing to you. Oh and my favorite part of it all is the fact that you're such a damn fool you ate it all up the way she said she loved you.

"Well how about this I loved you but you were too blind to see that well guess what I don't know what the hell possessed me to fall for such an inconsiderate asshole like you, but I'm glad I woke up and smelt the damn coffee." I shouted. He just stares at me. I look around to see Sango, Miroku, and Shippo looking at me slack jawed. "Kagome I-" I cut him off. "No you don't get to apologize. I don't want to hear it! You feel obligated to say it I don't want you to feel like you have to I want it to actually mean something to you!" I shout once more. "But I had no idea…" he whispered. I scoff. "That's the point you never do you're always expecting someone to feel sympathy for you but I can't not anymore. I wasn't going to say anything I was going to see how long it took you to come clean. But you never were you were going to keep playing us like damn fools. Weren't you?" I growl. He goes to say something else but I hold up my hand. "Save it I don't want to hear anything that comes out of your mouth.

But don't worry I'm not leaving I'm going to help you finish finding your jewel shards. And when this whole thing is over I'm taking back what's mine, and not because I'm jealous of your love but because if I don't belong in this time then neither does my soul." I walk away and pick up my bow and arrows. "I don't want anyone following me. I'll be back when I'm ready." I stomp away. I know it's childish but hey who in the hell can blame me. I take in my surroundings. I don't see anything but an empty field surrounded by trees. Good I can practice my shooting. I knock back one of my arrows.

I aim at one of the trees and shoot. "Yes!" I shout as it hits its mark. I keep shooting targets. Then I hear leaves rustling. "Who's there?" I turn around to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors. You've got to be fucking kidding me. "What the hell do you want? Inuyasha's not here." I sigh. "I didn't come here to see him." She replies. Great so she's come to rub it in. "well I don't have anything to say to you so you can just turn around and leave." I growl. "No need to be hasty Kagome. I just want to talk." She laughed. Are you kidding me she fucking laughs? "So you've come to rub salt in my wounds?" I ask bitterly. "Well when you put it that way…" I roll my eyes. "Get on with it. I don't have time for you." I see her walk through the tree line. "I don't have time to waste but I have news about Naraku." I stare wide eyed. "And you couldn't tell your mate?" I ask. "As I said I don't have time to waste and you're here so I'll trust you to delay the message." She sat down at the base of a tree.

"I'm only doing it because I don't keep secrets from them. Now what do I need to tell them?" I ask. She smiles. "Naraku has decided to send Kohaku on a mission. He plans on provoking the demon slayer and having her murder him herself." She looks away as if it's not important. "But how do you know this?" I ask. "Don't worry about how I found this out you should go tell your friends." She stood and went to walk away. "How do I know this isn't a trap? How do I know if I can trust you?" I ask. "Take a leap of faith." She smiles. "Oh and tell my mate I said hello." And there it is. "Why don't you tell him yourself Clay Pot.?" I look to my left and see Sesshoumaru come into the clearing. Why is it when I want to be alone he seems to follow me. "And what are you doing here?" I ask. "Looking for you, and the half breed is pissing me off." I smile. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." Kikyo huffs. "And like you care." I scoffed. I look at Sesshoumaru and see him smirking. "Oh shut up your just mad that he has the original and not some copy." She turned her head up. Ouch that stung a bit. "I could care less that he has you." I retort. "You're not fooling anyone I know you want him and he doesn't want you because he wants me." Wow. "Full of yourself Kikyo. And I can't possibly jealous of someone who's dead." I bark back. "Well I won't be for long and I think we both know that." I gasp. "wh-what are you planning Kikyo?" I ask. I look back at the place where I saw Sesshoumaru to see him gone. "Looking for someone miko?" he asks from behind me. I jump. "Don't worry you will find out soon enough." Kikyo states as she walks away. "You stupid clay pot why don't you come back and say it to my face?" I growl out s I make my way to her.

"I wouldn't waste my breath." She calls over her shoulder. "Why you bit-." I was cut off by a clawed hand grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a strong chest. "Let me go I'm going to kick her in her clay pot ass." I growl out. "She isn't worth it miko just let her go." I look up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at me. "But how could she say those things. How could she be so self centered? Me jealous of her ha!" I laugh. "Your right but if you would have went after her it would have made her correct." I smile at him. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." I blush.

"No problem Kagome." I feel his arm squeeze me gently. I blush even more and look down. Omg he's still holding me. Did he just… wait he called me Kagome. I look up at him and melt a little. The way his eyes bore into mine. I look away but feel his clawed hand pull my chin up to his gaze. "What is it about you that intrigues me miko?" he asks. Almost as if he's in a trance. "I don't know…?" I reply.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**Cliffy! I'm sorry I had to stop there or I wouldn't have had anything to upload for you guys tomorrow. But I promise you I won't dilly dally.**

**Kagome: what the hell l.b!**

**Me: I haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about?**

**Kagome: you know damn well what im talking about. Why couldn't whoever he/she is, wait till after I made my move on him.**

**Me: you know damn well why… *glares***

**Kagome: don't look at me like that. Or ill get sesshy!"**

**Me: that only works when I do it. **

**Kagome: oh really… **

**Me: yes really…!**

**Kagome: sesshy…**

**Me:*grabbed from behind* ahhh put me down you sexy fluffy oath.**

**Sesshoumaru: sorry l.b no can do.**

**Me: well at least let me close up this chapter…**

**Sesshoumaru/Kagome: fine hurry up.**

**Me: well ill upload a new chappie tomorrow. Right now I have to plot my escape from these too. So ja-ne lily boo 1**


	6. Chapter 6

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 6: a way with words**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own my dreams and they are filled of sesshy who's with me.**

**A/N: sorry for the delay my internet was down had to go through hell but hey im uploading finally.**

**Last time**

I turn around to see one of Kikyo's soul collectors. You've got to be fucking kidding me. "What the hell do you want? Inuyasha's not here." I sigh. "I didn't come here to see him." She replies. Great so she's come to rub it in. "well I don't have anything to say to you so you can just turn around and leave." I growl. "No need to be hasty Kagome. I just want to talk." She laughed. Are you kidding me she fucking laughs? "So you've come to rub salt in my wounds?" I ask bitterly. "Well when you put it that way…" I roll my eyes. "Get on with it. I don't have time for you." I see her walk through the tree line. "I don't have time to waste but I have news about Naraku." I stare wide eyed. "And you couldn't tell your mate?" I ask. "As I said I don't have time to waste and you're here so I'll trust you to delay the message." She sat down at the base of a tree.

"I'm only doing it because I don't keep secrets from them. Now what do I need to tell them?" I ask. She smiles. "Naraku has decided to send Kohaku on a mission. He plans on provoking the demon slayer and having her murder him herself." She looks away as if it's not important. "But how do you know this?" I ask. "Don't worry about how I found this out you should go tell your friends." She stood and went to walk away. "How do I know this isn't a trap? How do I know if I can trust you?" I ask. "Take a leap of faith." She smiles. "Oh and tell my mate I said hello." And there it is. "Why don't you tell him yourself Clay Pot.?" I look to my left and see Sesshoumaru come into the clearing. Why is it when I want to be alone he seems to follow me. "And what are you doing here?" I ask. "Looking for you, and the half breed is pissing me off." I smile. "Don't you dare talk about him like that." Kikyo huffs. "And like you care." I scoffed. I look at Sesshoumaru and see him smirking. "Oh shut up your just mad that he has the original and not some copy." She turned her head up. Ouch that stung a bit. "I could care less that he has you." I retort. "You're not fooling anyone I know you want him and he doesn't want you because he wants me." Wow. "Full of yourself Kikyo. And I can't possibly jealous of someone who's dead." I bark back. "Well I won't be for long and I think we both know that." I gasp. "wh-what are you planning Kikyo?" I ask. I look back at the place where I saw Sesshoumaru to see him gone. "Looking for someone miko?" he asks from behind me. I jump. "Don't worry you will find out soon enough." Kikyo states as she walks away. "You stupid clay pot why don't you come back and say it to my face?" I growl out s I make my way to her.

"I wouldn't waste my breath." She calls over her shoulder. "Why you bit-." I was cut off by a clawed hand grabbing me around the waist and pulling me into a strong chest. "Let me go I'm going to kick her in her clay pot ass." I growl out. "She isn't worth it miko just let her go." I look up to see Sesshoumaru looking down at me. "But how could she say those things. How could she be so self centered? Me jealous of her ha!" I laugh. "Your right but if you would have went after her it would have made her correct." I smile at him. "Thanks Sesshoumaru." I blush.

"No problem Kagome." I feel his arm squeeze me gently. I blush even more and look down. Omg he's still holding me. Did he just… wait he called me Kagome. I look up at him and melt a little. The way his eyes bore into mine. I look away but feel his clawed hand pull my chin up to his gaze. "What is it about you that intrigues me miko?" he asks. Almost as if he's in a trance. "I don't know…?" I reply.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**Now**

I jump back and feel my face blush. "no-nothing." I look up and see Inuyasha. Okay what in kami's name did I do to deserve this? Why can't he leave me alone. "Well wench what the hell are you doing with him?" I roll my eyes. "Nothing that concerns you. And oh before I forget you mate says hi." He looks at me wide eyed. "Kikyo was here where is she? Did she leave how long ago?" I sigh. "she left like five minutes ago jeez and if she wanted to see you she would have went to the camp to see you now if you don't mind I was having a conversation." I growled. I walked backed over to Sesshoumaru.

He raised an eyebrow. I smiled sweetly at him. "Fine then have your conversation." He stomps off. ugh… the nerve. "Now where were we again?" I smile. I see the corner of his mouth lift up in the sexiest smirk I've ever seen. "You tell me miko?" I laugh. "Come on lets go back to the camp I'm sure Rin's waiting for you." I smile. "Sure let's go." He turns and walks off. My purvey eyes somehow make their way to their new butt buddy. I smirk. "See something you like miko." How in the hell did he-. "I have no idea what you're talking about." I feel myself blush. "So your eyes were not glued to this Sesshoumaru's behind, miko." I could hear the smirk in his voice. "No they weren't I wasn't even looking at you."I huffed. "You're really going to try and lie to me miko I'm sure you know I can smell your lie." He stopped mid-stride. "Who said I was lying." I retorted. "Lying again miko? You know… if you wanted to touch it all you had to do was ask." He turned to face me with an eyebrow raised. I strode over to him. "Oh really so you would let a filthy human miko touch your royal "behind". Really?" I smile. "This Sesshoumaru won't mind if _you're the_ miko who's touching it." I blush at his words and look down. Damn cocky dog demon.

I turn and try and walk away but I feel something fluffy pull me back. "What the-" I started to say but was cut off by the intense gaze of my captor. "Miko I really don't know what it is about you that captivates me so but I want to find out…" I feel my heart rate pick up and even if his ears weren't so sensitive I'm sure he would have heard it otherwise. He leaned in as if he were going to kiss me. Oh no! I have no idea how to kiss him I mean sure this wouldn't be my first kiss but I've only kissed one other guy(well half demon) and he couldn't get his head outta his ass to save his own life how am I to know if I'm a good kisser. His lips brushed against my still lips.

He pulled back to look at me. "What's wrong?" great now I have to admit. Kami help me. _Please don't laugh please don't laugh_… "Nothing, _nothing_, at all." I try and smile. "You're lying again I can feel the nervousness rolling off of you. Tell me." He cupped my cheek with his clawed hand. "I'm fine real-" he put a finger to my lips. "Don't lie to me something's bothering you please tell me Kagome." He pleaded. I sigh I've never heard him ask anyone for anything.

"Just promise you won't laugh at me?" I ask. He nods. I lay my head onto his chest. "I really don't know how to kiss anyone…" I mumble into his chest. Although I'm sure he heard it. I pull back and look at him. I see the amusement flash in his golden eyes. I knew it he thinks it's funny. Ugh. "go ahead laugh it up I know you want to." I roll my eyes. He grasp s my chin firmly between his clawed hands. "First my dear miko I said I wouldn't laugh and I'm a man of my word. Two that's nothing to be embarrassed about not everyone want to kiss a mouth where nearly every other guy has kissed.

And three, I think it's sexy that you don't know how to kiss that means I can teach you all I want." His golden eyes seemed to grow darker. I felt my panties dampen. The thing he does with those fucktastic eyes. I hear a rumble in his chest. "Sesshoumaru are you o-" I was cut off by his lips crashing into mines. I moaned and kiss him back. I reach up and rub my hand against the shell of his ear. And I could've sworn I heard him moan. I felt his tongue lick against my bottom lip and I obediently complied and let him in.

I swear my heart stop beating the moment his tongue met mines. I moaned and he pulled me so close I thought I would die from lack of air. He moved his kisses down to my neck. This man, and that mouth of his. I wonder what else he could do with that tongue. All too soon he pulled away. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He looked down at me. Hey how in the hell did we end up on the grass.

_Back to the main topic at hand_… He regretted it. I knew it he could never like me he and his brother are so much alike I can't believe I did it again. I'm such a slut. I stand up and smile but I'm dying on the inside. "You're right. We shouldn't do this. How about you go back to camp and I'm going to head back as soon as I'm done walking."

Walking the best you could come up with was walking. I'm such an ass.

"Miko you shouldn't walk around alone I shall accompany you." He stood as well. "No thank you lord Sesshoumaru I can walk alone." I turned and started to walk away. "But kag-" I called over my shoulder. "I said I can walk alone." I walked off not waiting for him to reply.

So much for luck maybe someone has it out for me up there.

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS SHORT BUT I KINDA DELAYED ON UPLOADING THE STORY SO I HOPE YOU GUYS DON'T MIND. OH AND I WANT TO THANK NOT ONLY THE ONE S WHO REVIEWED BUT ALSO THE ONES WHO ALSO VIEWED THE STORY THANKS FOR GIVING IT A CHANCE. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED IM NOT MAKING ANY GARENTEES BUT I'LL TRY AND UPDATE SOON. UNTIL THEN**

**JA-NE LILYBOO1**


	7. Chapter 7

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter: 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the other characters however do have possession of a one mr smexie sesshy tied up in my basement right now…. Oh wait I wasn't sapposed say that was I ohh well ignore that… tehe**

**A/N: sorry for the delay I was spending time with the family o and merry Christmas everyone I hope you had a wonderful time. Any who without further ado your next chapter**

**Last time**

**I swear my heart stop beating the moment his tongue met mines. I moaned and he pulled me so close I thought I would die from lack of air. He moved his kisses down to my neck. This man, and that mouth of his. I wonder what else he could do with that tongue. All too soon he pulled away. "Maybe we shouldn't do this." He looked down at me. Hey how in the hell did we end up on the grass.**

_**Back to the main topic at hand**_**… He regretted it. I knew it he could never like me he and his brother are so much alike I can't believe I did it again. I'm such a slut. I stand up and smile but I'm dying on the inside. "You're right. We shouldn't do this. How about you go back to camp and I'm going to head back as soon as I'm done walking."**

**Walking the best you could come up with was walking. I'm such an ass.**

**"Miko you shouldn't walk around alone I shall accompany you." He stood as well. "No thank you lord Sesshoumaru I can walk alone." I turned and started to walk away. "But kag-" I called over my shoulder. "I said I can walk alone." I walked off not waiting for him to reply.**

**So much for luck maybe someone has it out for me up there.**

**Now **

**Kagome POV **

I can't freaking believe it. I feel like such a baka. He regretted kissing me. I just knew it was to good to be true.

_That's just what you get going from one brother to the other._

Oh shut up me!

_I really don't have to…_

Ugh why am I even talking to you

_Don't you mean me_

Ugh you know what I mean

_Don't you mean I know what I mean_

Goodbye

I just give up no one's ever going to love me. Might as well head back to the camp.

I look up as I walk into the clearing and see Shippo and rin playing how Kawii. "Kagome where have you been?" Sango jumped up to meet me. "I'm fine Sango-Chan I just went for a walk." I smiled. "Oh well have you seen Inuyasha he's been gone all day?" she asked. I grimance. "No I haven't seen him since earlier I'm sure he's ok." I smile reassuringly. "Okay well let's get started on supper. I only nod and head over to the campfire with her.

"Kagome one more thing?" Sango asks. "Sure Sango-Chan. "What's that mark on your neck?" my hands fly to my neck. "N-nothing just a bug bite." I answer not believing my own voice. "Are you sure I haven't seen a bug bite that color before. Do you want me to check it out?" I shake my head. "That won't be necessary Sango ill just use some medicine from my era and it will clear up."

"Okay if you insist." She gave a knowing smirk. I felt my face get hot and I looked away. Damn it all to hell. I'm going to kill that fluffy bastard. "I'll be right back Sango." I jump up as she nods her head. I walk over to my yellow bag and get my small mirror I carry around and examine my neck.

I gasp. Did he nip me? I roll my eyes. "Mother French toast biscuit." I jump as I feel him sit down next to me.

"Miko."

"Lord Sesshoumaru." I reply.

"well miko I'll have you know that this Sesshoumaru's mother isn't a French toast biscuit as you have put it she is many things but she isn't that." He replies with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you- you ugh just go away." I sigh. I look over to him and see him looking ahead. "Well…?" I ask.

"Well what?" he still doesn't look at me. "Go away that's what." I growl out. "This Sesshoumaru does not have to leave if he doesn't want to." He simply states. I roll my eyes. Two can play at this game. "Well this Kagome doesn't require your presence now go." I cross my arms above my chest. He looks at me from the corner of his eye.

"Well this _lord_ Sesshoumaru still doesn't have to move." He smirks. Cocky bastard… "Fine I'll leave." I stand up only to be pulled back down. "No you won't this Sesshoumaru didn't dismiss you. So you will stay." I stare at him slack-jawed. Clearly I must've have misheard him. "E-excuse me" I manage to say. "This Sesshoumaru doesn't repeat himself you heard me." Ughh.

"Why are you even talking to me anyway?" I ask. "Because I feel like it." He simply states. "I don't know why I even bother when you don't pay me any mind." I sigh and roll my eyes. "Kagome, can you come over here for a moment?" I hear Sango call. I stand up and roll my eyes. "coming." I walk over to her and sit down. "Yeah Sango-Chan?" I ask. "Umm remember that bug bite we were talking about earlier?" I nod. "So would the bug that happened to have bitten you have pointy ears and is sitting no more than five feet away from us?" I gasp. "Uhuh figured as much." She smirks. "Sango, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" I ask. "I'm in the middle of cooking Kagome." I nod. "Miroku get over here and watch this and make sure it doesn't burn until we get back please?"

He walks over. "Sure miss Kagome." I see Sango throwing daggers at Miroku and smile. "Come on Sano-Chan lets go to the hot springs I passed on the way here. I see her gulp and my smirk just grows.

**Okay im terribly sorry for waiting this long for a new chapter being grounded sucks but being a suck up has its perks. I know this chapter is short the next will be longer. And I don't know when ill be able to upload again but hopefully it will be soon**

**Ja-ne, Lilyboo1 **


	8. COURTED

**Decision of a pure heart **

**A/N: ok Im sooooo sorry for it taking this long for me to update. But there has been so much drama lately and I was so frustrated to think let alone write. But heres the next chapter. Thanks for waiting guys… oh and p.s im going to be using a little Japanese from now on iibut don't worry I translate it in English at the end of the chapter.**

**Last time**

"Kagome, can you come over here for a moment?" I hear Sango call. I stand up and roll my eyes. "coming." I walk over to her and sit down. "Yeah Sango-Chan?" I ask. "Umm remember that bug bite we were talking about earlier?" I nod. "So would the bug that happened to have bitten you have pointy ears and is sitting no more than five feet away from us?" I gasp. "Uhuh figured as much." She smirks. "Sango, can I talk to you for a moment in private?" I ask. "I'm in the middle of cooking Kagome." I nod. "Miroku get over here and watch this and make sure it doesn't burn until we get back please?"

He walks over. "Sure miss Kagome." I see Sango throwing daggers at Miroku and smile. "Come on Sano-Chan lets go to the hot springs I passed on the way here. I see her gulp and my smirk just grows.

**Chapter 8**

**KAGOME**

"Ittai nani ga?" I all but, yell at her. "Whatever do you mean Kagome?" she smirks. "Sango you know exactly what I mean." We sink down into the water letting the steam relax my mussels. "He heard every word you said." I pout. "Te Kudasai a, as if he has any problem with anything I said he has the hot's for you and I know you feel the same so just go for it." She sighed.

"Migite, but you don't think that it's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me confused. Then a bell seemed to go off in her head and she looked pissed. A Kamisama.

"Kagome you know I love you right, I mean like a sister?" I just nod. "Good… but kami help me if you are thinking about that mutts feelings right now when he doesn't seem to give a damn at this very moment. I'm sorry to be harsh but you don't have to worry what he thinks he doesn't own you. Not at all he had a chance and he chose that clay pot bitch over you now, you are allowed to be happy so you better grab it while you can before the kami's decide they've clearly been to nice…" she breathed out in one breath. I stared at her perplexed.

She sank further down into the water. "I'm sorry Sango –Chan I didn't think of it that way. I just didn't think you guys would like me crushing on the demon who has repeatedly tried to kill us for the last couple of years…" I sank further down in the water.

"Kagome answer me this," I nod. "You have done everything for this, this group if you want to call it. You've given up your studies, your normal life, and hell you risk giving up your family every time you pass though that damned well. But you have not once complained about it. You always come back to us when you damn sure don't have to. So we wouldn't mind if you married Naraku-" we both shivered at that. "Okay bad example we sure as hell would mind Id think you lost your shit if that were to happen. But you see my point. We don't care and we would never judge you for finally finding happiness. Hell I think we could celebrate with some sake and party the night away. But back to the point we want you to be happy and if he makes you happy then we won't even dare step in your way." By the end of her speech I was in tears.

This is why I love this girl she always knows how to get through to my insecurities. I smiled and hugged her through my tears. "Thanks Sango-Chan that really meant a lot to me. But let's just hope I'm not assuming anything and get heartbroken again." I laughed. We both sigh and finish with our bath before heading back to the campsite.

We walk through to see Inuyasha pacing the clearing. I sigh and roll my eyes not his shit again. He snaps his head up and looks at me. "And where the hell have you been wench?" he growls. "My whereabouts are of no concern to you. What's wrong didn't you see your _mate" _I spat the last word. He started to growl. "Oh shut the fuck up and leave me alone." I walk past him to see rin and Shippo playing. I smile. I scan the clearing for Sesshoumaru. He's sitting on the far end of the clearing with his eyes closed. I smile and make my way over to him after making sure dinners handled.

"Hello lord Sesshoumaru." I smile as I see the corner of his mouth pull up into a smirk. "Hello _Kagome._" Shit I think I just came in my underwear. I see his nose twitching. He can't smell my arousal…_can he_? I sit down quickly and close my legs tightly. His smirk just grows. "So…?" I ask. He opens one golden orb and looks at me. "So… what?" he asks. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just asked him a random question. "What's it like living in a palace and being the northern lord?" I ask.

He closes his eyes and faces forward again. I sigh because I thought I wasn't going to get an answer. But boy was I wrong. "it's what it should be…" he simply states. "What do you mean?" I asked him confused. He sighs and continues. "Well I guess it's every demons dream to rule his farther kingdom or any kingdom for that matter when I was little my farther and friends would all say how I would make a good ruler when I became older. And I would beam with pride but when I became the northern lord after my farther passed I felt as if something had been missing…" he opens his golden eyes once more only this time it's both of them.

I stare unabashedly into his eyes. "Well I'm sure whatever you have been missing will turn up and make the wait all the worthwhile." I smile. I see something flash in his eyes before, It quickly disappears again. "Hopefully she will feel the same as I do for her." He got up and walked off before I could ask anything more. My heartfelt so broken so there was a she and he felt something for her. Great just great Sango was wrong. He doesn't feel anything for me at all he's only using me to pass the time until she comes around.

Great…Just freaking great. I didn't get any sleep at all that night and couldn't take it so I went for a walk.

I heard no sound behind me but I felt someone following me. I mentally smack myself. Why do I always wonder off? I ask as I start to run I know it doesn't matter if it's a demon I'll be dead in 10 seconds to none flat. I feel a clawed hand wrap itself around my torso and am about to scream when my captor spoke. "Kagome it's just me relax." I feel my body go limp and my speeding heart go even faster. He lets me go and I face him.

"Sesshoumaru what are you doing following me around?" I ask. "im not following you I was only making sure you were okay." He states. "Okay well why were you 'making sure I was okay'." I smirk. "Well I have something I want to ask you?" I stare at him astonished. "You want to ask me something?" I say. He nods his head in one swift movement. "IM wa, zan'nen tsudzukeru." I apologized. "Do you remember our talk earlier?" he asks. I nod. I mean how could I forget, it practically shattered what was left of my heart.

"Well this Sesshoumaru was wondering," I raised a brow at the 'this Sesshoumaru' why was he being so damn formal. I decided to intervene before he ruined what was left of my pride and there wasn't that much to begin with. "Look I understand you made a mistake when you kissed me. You were not thinking clearly and I'm sure whoever the girl you have feelings for will understand. I won't say anything about it to anyone and Sango knows but I'll tell her to keep quiet alright. It's a win, win you get your girl and I get a good laugh out of this problem solved…" I trail off he was looking at me like I grew a second head.

"That are you talking about?" he asks. I sigh and roll my eyes. "The girl you like I won't tell her anything about what we did." I look down. I hear him chuckle. "Hey, what's so damn funny?" I growl.

"Well that is going to be very difficult to do." He smirks. "Oh and why is that?" I ask frustrated that he was laughing at my expense. He grabs mu and pulls me flush against him so were fully touching. I feel something poking me in the tummy. I blush because I know exactly what that is. "Let me go." I squeak out.

"Why?" he asks. "Because I don't think your girlfriend would like this very much." I pout and look down. "Oh I don't think she would mind at all." His smirk grew. "And why wouldn't she mind." I barked. "Because, she's right here witnessing it all."I look around afraid that I might have made an unwanted foe only to find no one here but us.

"I was talking about you Kagome that's why I followed you I wanted to ask you would it be okay if I courted you." I was about to make a comeback on the following part until I registered all of what he said. "you want to court me?"

**CLIFFY~SHOUTS AND RUNS TO HIDE~**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK HUH HUH HUH? WHAT WILL KAOGOME SAY WILL SHE SAY YES WILL WE FIND OUT WHAT NARAKU IS UP TO WILL SANGO GROPE MIROKU WILL SHIPPO AND RIN THINK THE ADULT/DEMONS HAVE GONE BONKERS WELL THE ONLY WAY TO FIND OT IS TO WAIT UNTIL I UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAP,. HOPEFULLY IT WONT TAKE AS LONG. **

**JA-NE LILYBOO1**


	9. Chapter 9

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: okay so it's been like a week in a half not to long I hope. Okay your translations since I forgot to translate them last chapter I was just to excited to update gomen!**

**Translations:**

**Im wa zan'nen tsudzukera: I'm sorry continue.**

**A kami sama: oh my god.**

**Ittai nani ga: what the hell.**

**Te kudasai: n/a**

**Migite: your right.**

**Im not sure about the 3****rd**** one im terribly sorry, but back to the point. Hers you next chapter as promised.**

**Soundtrack for this chapter is: Natalia kills-wonderland.**

**Last time:**

"Why?" he asks. "Because I don't think your girlfriend would like this very much." I pout and look down. "Oh I don't think she would mind at all." His smirk grew. "And why wouldn't she mind." I barked. "Because, she's right here witnessing it all."I look around afraid that I might have made an unwanted foe only to find no one here but us.

"I was talking about you Kagome that's why I followed you I wanted to ask you would it be okay if I courted you." I was about to make a comeback on the following part until I registered all of what he said. "you want to court me?"

**KAGOME P.O.V**

"Yes I do." He stated. "Wait a minute what?" I gasp out. He sighs. "You heard me I won't to court you and then you will become my mate, miko." He smirked. "uhhhh…. I don't understand I thought you had this whole secret affair going on with me behind some crazed demoness back and you're telling me you want to court me? Am I right?" he simply nods.

"Is this some trick you're planning?" I ask. There is no way he want to court me I can't in my head. I must've got bonked on the heard and now I'm delusional. "This Sesshoumaru plays no childish tricks." He growls. "Okay then…. What exactly does this 'courting' entitle so I won't overstep any boundaries?" I ask. "Well we use this time to get to know each other better and decide whether we I want you to be my mate-to-be. And I will leave my mark on your neck so all other youki or hanyou will know that I am courting you and you will not be harmed." I nod along and take in all the information.

"What exactly is this mark?" I ask. "Well it's similar to the mating mark where I bite the junction between your neck and shoulder but it's only a nip to leave my fang mark. And will fade eventually so if we continued to court I would have to mark you again." I shivered as he explained the biting part. "Would it hurt?" I ask. He shakes his head. "No miko it will not hurt this Sesshoumaru promises."

I nod at that. "Okay is there anything I have to beware of?" I look down for some reason. "The only thing you have to beware of is getting to close to another this Sesshoumaru does not know or distastes miko. Other than that there is nothing for you to worry about." I sigh. "Okay then. Lord Sesshoumaru I accept you're offer to court me. And this better not hurt." I smile at him. I expose my neck to him and he gets closer. I feel his lips close over my neck and then a pinch. His lips feel so soft I moan. He pulls away only to lick away the little bit of blood that trickles out of his courting mark.

Then nuzzles my neck… We stood there in each others arms until the silence became weird. "You said it wouldn't hurt." I joked. "And this Sesshoumaru was right wasn't he?" he asks with a smirk. "No it hurt." I protested. So if this Sesshoumaru was to do it again I wouldn't get the same moaning reaction from you?" he asked. I blush. "Oh shut up no one asked you." "But indeed you did miko." He smirked. Just then there was a crash that sounded like it came from the campsite. "Well trouble was bound to find us sooner or later. Let's go?" I rolled my eyes at the timing.

When we got to the clearing we saw Kagura and Inuyasha fighting. "What the hell are you here for?" Inuyasha bellowed. With a flick of Kagura's wrist he was sent flying backwards. "Shut up you, dog I came to warn you of Naraku's plans." She sighed.

_What the hell_. "And what exactly is that filthy half-breed planning. Sesshoumaru asked. Kagura turned and smirked at him. I shot her a glare. "and wouldn't you like to know." She patronized. "I have no time for this what is the hanyou planning?" he asked calm and collected. "Bitter much… well if you have to know. He's planning on kidnapping Kagome and holding her hostage until Inuyasha here hands over the jewel and then plans to kill you all when he hands them over." She looked away bored. "Like hell I hand over my shards just because she went and got herself kidnapped." He shouted. I turned red with rage. "Well we all know you hate me but you don't have to be a dick about it!" I shout.

"Trouble in paradise?" Kagura mocks. I turn towards her and snap. "Oh will you shut the fuck up before I purify your ass. No one asked your fucking opinion." I growl. "Well honey if you keep talking like that the only thing you will be purifying is that foul mouth of yours." She smirked. "Oh that's the fuck it you want to bring it bit-" I felt a hand grab me as I made my way towards her.

"Let me go!" I shout. "Relax miko and just ignore her." Sesshoumaru states. I look at him with a frown. "Oh Inuyasha it seems you have competition." She laughed. "That's it leave before this Sesshoumaru kills you." He says. She huffs and rolls her eyes but leaves. I sigh.

Inuyasha stomps over to me and sniffs. I hear a deep rumbling coming from behind me and I sigh. "Get away from the miko half-breed." Sesshoumaru growls. "And why should I?" Inuyasha taunts stepping closer. No, no, don't you asshole! I shout in my head.

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself again step away from the miko." His growling started to get louder. Damn it! "Please back away from me Inuyasha?" I ask. He just smirks. Oh no… "Stay the hell away from my mate-to-be!" Sesshoumaru shouts! God damn it.

**CLIFFY PEOPLE I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT BUT I WAS SOO SLEEPY I HAND \NT GOTTEN ANY SLEEP IN THE PAST 2 DAYS SO HERES YOUR CHAPTER.**

**YOURS TRULY LILYBOO1**


	10. Chapter 10

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 10: knowing you better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or that smexie Sesshoumaru. But I do own this story plot and I may or may have not kidnapped Sesshoumaru and tied him to my bed….. But you have no proof so on with the story.**

**:WARNING: since I haven't uploaded in a while I'm going to give you guys a little lime enjoy.**

**: Last time: **

"This Sesshoumaru will not repeat himself again step away from the miko." His growling started to get louder. Damn it! "Please back away from me Inuyasha?" I ask. He just smirks. Oh no… "Stay the hell away from my mate-to-be!" Sesshoumaru shouts! God damn it.

**: NOW:**

"What the hell did you say lord fluff butt?" Inuyasha growled. "It's none of your business." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled me away from the tomato faced hanyou. "Let her go Sesshoumaru…" Inuyasha threatened. "Or what half-breed?" Sesshoumaru said raising an eyebrow. "I said let- her-GO!" his boomed through the clearing. Sesshoumaru turns and starts to walk away. "This Sesshoumaru had better not catch you next to what belongs to him half-breed." He states. "I don't have to listen to you because she belongs to me!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Excuse me? I b-belong to _you_?" I asked confused. I saw Inuyasha's eyes start to shift from gold to red. "You heard me bitch now get over here." My jaw drops. The nerve! "FUCK YOU, YOU BASTARD! I MEAN HOW DARE YOU I DON'T BELONG TO YOU OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER. YOU DIDN'T WANT ME REMEMBER YOU WANTED YOUR PRECIOUS KIKYOU WELL U GOT THE DEAD BITCH NOW LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I shout. I see inuyasha's eyes go gold and wide. "You belong with me kagome we all know that you have been in love with me. I love you to." He spoke. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU. YOU DON'T GO AROUND PLAYING WITH PEOPLES EMOTIONS LIKE THAT! I used to long to hear those words from you but I don't love you Inuyasha I never did. What I felt for you was infatuation because you protected me. It was no more than a school girl crush. Don't you ever try that shit again or I guarantee there won't be a speck of you left for kikyou you take to hell with her once I purify your ass!"

I turn to Sesshoumaru and burry my head into his chest as I cry. I feel his arm come around me as if to shield me from him. "Kagome I'm sorr-"I cut him off. "Whatever Inuyasha you said what you meant as always now just leave me alone." I look up at Sesshoumaru and say "Please take me away from here." He just nods and summons his youkai cloud and takes off. I rest my head against his chest and hear his calmly beating heart. I hug him tighter and feel his arms tighten around me in response. I smile.

After a while we land in a clearing I sigh and let go of him. "Thank you Sesshoumaru… I just really needed to get away for a while." I say as I lay back on the grass. I get no response. I close my eyes and look up towards the sky and smile. I feel someone sit down beside me and turn to face them with open eyes. I gasp as I see Sesshoumaru but with red eyes before I could ask what's wrong he's on me.

**: lime begins:**

His lips as soft as silk meet mine with feverous vigor and I moan into the kiss. I hear a deep rumbling elating from his chest. I feel the wetness seeping from my core. His urgent kisses make their way down to my shirt as I feel his hands come up and tear open the buttons of my shirt. I moan. I feel him pull away. I open my heavy lidded eyes and see him staring at my bra. "Miko what is this…?" he asks. I smile. "It's called a bra many of the women from my time wear one." I state.

He growls. "Well I don't like this thing so you shall not wear it again." I stare at him in disbelief. "Well Sesshoumaru if you want every male and demon to see my breast then I'd be more than happy not wear one…" I trail off knowing I've got him. His growling gets louder and I shiver in anticipation. "Fine you may wear them but as for now…" I hear him say and then I feel cool air on my breast. Did he…? "Hey did you just-" I start to say but get cut off when I feel his lips and tongue envelop my nipple.

I let out a long moan. "Oh my kami sessh…" all coherent thoughts seemed to leave my brain at that very moment. He pays the same attention to both breasts not leaving one dissatisfied. Then I feel his tongue travel down towards my skirt.

He pushes my skirt up to reveal my underwear. I smirk. "Now don't go tearing those all you have to do is pull them down." I grin as I feel him pull them off of me. "And just what do I call these?" he asks. "They are called panties." I laugh. Soon my laughter ends when that tongue of his enters me. I let out the moan I let out sounds so strangled you would have thought someone was trying to kill me.

My hips move on their own accord. Then I feel his fingers tease and enter my opening. "Oh my, oh my, oh my kami…" I gasp out. "sessh please, please…" I beg although I'm not even sure what I'm begging for. "Tell me miko what do you want me to do…" he said. "I don't know… just please…" I continue to beg.

"If you don't know then I guess I'll just have to stop then, now don't I?" he asks in a teasing voice. "Don't you dare stop!" I growl out and I'm rewarded with an answering growl. "Tell me what you want _Kagome…_" I feel my core get even hotter. "Oh fuck Sesshoumaru just make me come please." I nearly cry. "hn." Was his response. Then his ministrations get increased. And I feel something in me growing and expanding form my core. "Uhhhhn Sesshoumaru" I moan out. "That's it ka-go-me come for me my miko." And then the burning increases and then snaps. I see stars behind my lids as I feel my body convulse. I feel his tongue lapping at my juices.

**: Lime ends: (A/n: it is a lime to me because they did not have sex) **

I feel him pulling back on my clothes. Who knew I would have been this tired. When I'm fully dressed he pulls me to lay back against his chest. I feel something hard and poking me in my back and I gasp. "Sesshoumaru do you want me to take care of that for you…" I blush. "no I'll be just fine just get some sleep we will be heading back soon. And you do belong to someone miko you belong to this Sesshoumaru." I nod and drift off into a peaceful sleep.

**I know its been like forever since I last uploaded but my finger got smashed in a door and it hurt like hell. I'll try and upload as soon as I can. **

**Ja-ne lilyboo1**


	11. Chapter 11

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter: 11**

**Disclaimer: ok people if I said this before then this is the last time I'm saying it. If you read the story from the beginning you would know that I don't own it and you would really know if you actually read the Manga. All I own and will most definitely take credit for is the plot it's all mine and I refuse to share!**

**A/N: okay people here's your next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I want to thank my awesome reviewers you all make writing this story worth it. This chapter is going to have a lot of p.o.v's. Oh and I'm going to start sometimes doing the story in an outsiders p.o.v (mines). Sorry for the late update but I've been very busy as of late! I'm writing my own story on a site called wattpad. It's awesome if you guys want to check out my story go to .com (or if you have the app) and look up "a light in my personal hell" by tattedonyourheart. Sorry for the long a/n but here's your story leave a review please. **

**Here we go…**

**Kagome's p.o.v**

Gahhh it's been a week. A freaking' week since me and Sesshoumaru came back (from as I would like to call it happy time!) and all Inuyasha has done is complain about how I reek of Sesshoumaru. The nerve to talk about reek when he comes back smelling like death and soil! Anyway we've been attacked by kohaku as kikyou said and Sango is still taking it hard. She barely chastises Miroku when he gropes her. I think he secretly does it to get that spark out of her. I have yet to be kidnapped by that vile Naraku.

We end up in a village where there was a cursed placed on and now there are supposed sprits who haunt the head villagers daughter. And of course Miroku pulls his "exorcism scheme" and it gives us a place to stay. I sigh and rin and Shippo look over at me with curious looks. I smile in reassurance and the go back to what they were doing.

Inuyasha is leaning against the huts wall with tessiaga on his shoulder as always. Sesshoumaru has gone to check out some things at his palace and will be back in about a week. He left about 4 days ago, and has left rin, ah-un, and jaken (the little twerp) with us until he returns. Ah-un is going to be my needs of transportation. It would have been kilala but ah-un won't let miroku anywhere near rin. So that's out. I believe he thinks he will grope rin. I let out a small giggle. Inuyasha opens one eye and scoffs at me.

I just smile and go back to my thoughts. 3 more days and Sesshoumaru will be back. Just then a shiver runs down my spine but I think nothing of it. I blush as my thoughts go back to "happy time".

**Shippo's p.o.v**

I smile as I catch a quick glimpse of my okaa-san. She's closed her eyes and has a smile on her face. She smells a little weird. I remember that's how my first ma and pa used to smell when they would kiss and when they would leave and come back they would be really happy. I smile and go back to showing rin some of my drawings. If okaa-san is happy then so am I.

**Sango p.o.v**

I open my eyes and glance at everyone. I see Shippo looking at kagome with a smile. He's really sweet. His carefree nature reminds me of my kohaku. I feel the familiar ache in my heart when I think of him. The thought of him brings back an onslaught of memories I try to forget but with no such luck. I curse the day that vile creature Naraku was born into this world. And I vow with my life I will see to his destruction. I look at Miroku and he appears to be meditating I smile. I would love to tell him how I feel If only he wasn't such a pervert. He opens his eyes and I look away with a blush.

**Miroku p.o.v**

I feel someone watching me and open my eyes. I see Sango look away with a blush. I smile. My Sango… my sweet, sweet Sango! As her blush fades the sorrow fills her warm eyes and there blank and empty except for the pain you can clearly see if you look close enough. It's always there lurking in the shadows waiting. I just wish I could take away her pain and make her happy again.

Naraku and this damned wind tunnel in my hand that stops me from telling her how I feel. I know I do my share of womanizing as everyone calls it but those women mean nothing. They will never hold a candle to my beautiful Sango. When this quest is over I will ask her to be my wife and bare my many children but this time, for the first time I will actually mean it.

**Inuyasha p.o.v**

I sniff the air and take in my surroundings. I huff in annoyance kagome is once again aroused. And I'm positive it's not me that's got her that way. Idiot half brother stealing what is mine. He'll pay for that. When the jewel is complete and Naraku is long dead I'll make kagome mines her and kikyou.

The jewel will be mine and I'll destroy the well. And make sure kagome never gets home. That will teach her for betraying me.

**Jaken p.o.v**

I can't believe master Sesshoumaru left me with these insufferable humans and that filthy half breed. Especially that female _kagome_! They all reek and when this quest I'll kill her and then lord Sesshoumaru will see that I his beloved jaken has freed him from that disgusting sirens call and he and I will fall madly in love. Then the first thing I will do is get rid of that retched human child.

**Rin p.o.v**

I miss lord Sesshoumaru terribly but lady kagome said that he will be back in three days whatever that means. She sure says lots of funny things. But rin likes her a lot. Maybe if her and lord Sesshoumaru get married like my mom and daddy did they could take care of rin and rin would have a family. I see jaken at rin's almost new mommy with an angry look. He better not do anything to her. I know that look he uses it when he's about to be a bad toad. If he touches her I'll get Shippo-kun to burn him.

**Ah-un p.o.v**

We keep our eyes locked on anything suspicious that could be of any danger, and listen to what's going on in the hut. Our masters mate-to-be seems to be thinking of him as she should. I feel a wicked aura in the hut but before I can determine who it is it disappears. We rest on our hind legs and await our master's return.

**Kagome p.o.v**

Everyone seems to be in their own world but as the night drags on everyone gets tired. And start to prepare for bed. I tuck rin and Shippo into my sleeping bag and lay beside them thank goodness mama decided to get me a bigger one last time I was in my own time. I lay in the middle with both children in my arms. I look around the small hut to see everyone has followed suit and slowly drift out of consciousness. My last thought before I let sleep consume me is 'be safe Sesshoumaru.'

**So as you noticed there wasn't really any action going on just a look in every ones little noggins…. Well next chap will have some action. Thanks everyone for sticking with me and this story I really appreciate it.**

**Ja-ne**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: reunited and problems all ready?**

**Decision Of A Pure Heart**

**A/N: OKAY GUYS IM SOOOOOO SORRY THAT IV'E TAKEN SO LONG TO UPDATE A NEW CHAPTER I FEEL REALLY BAD FOR JUST ABANDONING THIS STORY. I WAS ON FFN LOOKING AT SOME REVIEWS AND SAW THAT YOU GUYS WERE WAITING FOR ME TO UPLOAD A NEW CHAPTER. SO I DROPED EVERYTHING AND WROTE THIS CHAPTER. IM GONNA STOP MY YIP YAPPING AND GET TO WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

**P.S sorry about the spacing thing I really am. I'll try to space it out more.**

**Kagome's p.o.v**

"Inuyasha look out!" I scream as Naraku's tentacle heads straight for him.

"Keh! Relax wench he ain't gonna touch me." Inuyasha yells at me.

I notches back an arrow and aims it at Kanna. She looks over at me and her mirror starts to glow.

"Hit the mark" I whisper against the arrow as it heads straight for her.

"kukuku." Naraku laughs. I look away from Kanna and at him. His red eyes hold my own.

"What the hell are you laughing at you psycho ." Inuyasha barks.

"_Kagome…_" he says and I shiver at the lust I see in his eyes. And no I'm in no way attracted to this sick bastard.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?" I growl.

"You dead." He smirks as I feel something sharp pierce my stomach. I look down and see the arrow I shot at Kanna lodged in my stomach.

I look back up to see Naraku laughing.

"Kagome!" I hear Sango scream.

I fall to my knees and I feel myself cough up blood.

"Stupid… move Naraku." I smirk even though I'm hurting like hell.

"Oh really now how so?" he asks.

"Without me no one can wish on the jewel." I grin as I see him look worried for a moment but then he smirks back.

"I can have Kikyo do it." He says triumphantly.

"The jewel is MINE Naraku. It was born within me. I am its guardian. No other but my self shall wish on it. I would've thought you did your homework." I smile.

Everyone just stares at me.

"You lie." He growls.

"Now why would I lie to you?" I laugh. Great dying must make a person crazy.

"Kuso!" he says.

By now I'm laughing my ass off.

"Kagaura, Kanna lets go." He growls.

"What happened to kidnapping me?" I ask.

He doesn't answer and they take off in a cloud of miasma with both incarnations.

I stand only to fall back to the ground. I look up at the grey sky.

"Fucking coward!" I call after him.

Suddenly Sango's blocking my vision with tears in her eyes.

"gah Sango don't cry." I smile.

"Kagome…" I hear her call but my vision fades into darkness.

**Sesshomaru's p.o.v**

I land in the clearing that my idiot half brother and his group reside in and see them all hovering over my Miko.

I feel my eyes start to turn red as my beast demands it be set free.

"What happened?" I growl and they all jump and turn to face me.

The slayer speaks first.

"Sesshomaru-Sama! Kagome was hit by one of her own arrows that Kanna shot back at her. She didn't see it coming because Naraku distracted her." The slayer looked back at her sadly.

"Half breed! Why didn't you stop it?" I growled.

"Keh the wench should have paid attention." He rolled his eyes.

Before he could blink I had him pinned to a tree ready to sink my poison claws in his neck.

"I left her in you care half breed." I growl.

"Aint my problem." He smiles wickedly.

I punch him square in the jaw and let him fall to the ground.

"Farther should be shamed that he sired you. You filthy half breed." I turn and walk towards my Miko.

"Slayer where is Rin." I look at her.

"In The Village Of Edo. Kagome didn't want them along just in case we came into some trouble." She replies.

I nod and pick Kagome up. I let out a low growl to let her know I've got her.

"Meet us there." I say and take off in my orb knowing it would be faster.

Okay here's the next chapter thank you guys for waiting patiently I really appreciate it and thank you to all who reviewed. It makes me happy to know what you think!

R&R

Lily out!


	13. Chapter 13

**Decision Of A Pure Heart A/N:**

**Okay guys this isn't a chapter but the next one should be up this weekend!**

**I just wanted to say that I've been doing some reading on my other chapters and I noticed that I said Sesshomaru was the northern lord and to be honest I'm kind of pissed at myself for not noticing that sooner. **

**This happened in chapter: 8**

**Any way I'm terribly sorry he is the western lord and I will go back once the story is finished and edit all my mistakes.**

**Once again I'm terribly sorry and if you guys notice anymore mistakes such as this please don't hesitate to inform me.**

**Any who I want to thank you all who are reading this story and for being patient with me the next chapter should be up as I said before this weekend!**

**Lily-boo**


	14. Chapter 14: tell me

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Kagome: finally L.B you're on point!**

**Me: yeah, yeah thanks…**

**Kagome: seriously don't ever disappear like that again. I was about to send sesshy out to look for you!**

**Sesshomaru: miko don't call this sesshomaru that insufferable name again. *growls***

**Me: well you sure took a long time to send him after me.**

**Inuyasha: hey L.B where yah been?**

**Sesshomaru: what are you doing here half breed?**

**Inuyasha: why you-**

**Me: hey, hey none of that. I'm sure the readers wouldn't want you guys fighting and Inuyasha I thought I locked you up?**

**Inuyasha: ha, ha, ha wench you forgot to when you closed the chapter.**

**Me: oh really…? *grins evilly* ok well readers here's your chapter as promised.**

**Chapter 14: tell me!**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

'_So I'm dead eh?' I ask no one in particular. Suddenly there's a sharp pain in my stomach reminding me of my wound._

'_Why the hell Am I in pain if I'm dead aren't I supposed to be hell I don't know not in pain?' I ask myself._

'_Kagome...' Someone calls me. I look over and see a man. Not just any man but the great. Inu no Taishō dressed similarly to Sesshōmaru, in that he wore predominantly white. Other similarities include armored boots, hakamas, and a blue and gold sash at the waist to hold his swords, though it is tied differently than Sesshomaru-Sama's sash. They also share similar breastplates, with two spikes. Unlike sesshomaru, Inu no Taishō wore vambraces and armored gauntlets, as well as a pauldron on each shoulder. He has a parted mokomoko pelt that extends from both shoulders almost to the ground. He holds his white hair in a very high ponytail. (I got the details on his appearance from Google wiki. Sorry if there incorrect guys! )_

'_How do you know me?' I hear my self ask._

'_My child you forget I'm dead which means I see all that the kami's allow.' He smiles softly._

'_Oh' was my genius response. 'Am I dead?' I ask._

'_No my child you are not. You are simply resting as my son watches over you.' He answers softly. Who knew the great dog general had such a soothing voice._

'_Oh when can I go back?' I ask._

'_Whenever you are ready but I must tell you something.' He steps closer till he's about 5 steps away from me._

'_Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with ALL your heart.' He whispers._

_I nod though I'm unsure of what exactly he means._

'_Now child you must wake up before my poor sons kill one another.' He laughs._

_I smile. 'It was nice meeting you Inu no Taishō.'_

'_Just toga my dear.' He smiles sadly._

_I run and give him a hug. 'I wish there was a way to ring you back. Inuyasha and sesshomaru need you more than there willing to admit.'_

'_Things happen for a reason. Just remember my words young onna.' He pats my beck then steps away I feel weird for a moment but then it's gone/_

'_I will.' I smile._

_He nods and takes his leave. As his figure gets farther away I feel myself falling back to reality._

I jump with a start and the first thing I notice is sesshomaru looking dead at me. I gasp as look at him. He seems familiar yet different. Like my sight was blurry before and now Its crystal clear.

"Miko?" he asks. And for the first time he seems unsure.

"Yeah?" I respond and then gasp. My voice, what the hell happened to it?

"What has happened to you?" he whispers so low by I heard it. Maybe it's the side affects of almost dying.

"Nothing why do you ask?" i look him in the eye.

"You l-look like a…" he trails off.

I look like a what?" I growl if he tells me I look like a mess I'm going to lose it. I mean I almost died (probably) and he's worried about how I look the nerve.

"You…" he starts but doesn't finish.

"What about me? Out with it." I Growl.

He doesn't say anything. I hear Inuyasha and the gang walking to the hut. I look at them as they walk in.

"Kagome-Sama you're…" Sango starts but then stairs at me wide eyed.

"What?!" I yell.

"Kagome…?" Inuyasha asks.

"Yes it's me! Will someone tell me what's going on!" I demand.

"You're…a…" he starts but doesn't finish.

I let out a growl once again. Only this time I pay more attention.

"Did that come from me?" I ask no one in particular.

They all nod though.

"Seriously can someone tell me what's going on?" I ask.

"Kagome you look like my-"Inuyasha starts but sesshomaru cuts him off.

"Silence half breed." Sesshomaru growls.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yells.

"Its better that she see's for herself now quite your whining." He stands and offers me a hand. I take it knowing that I'll get my answers soon enough.

He leads me out of the hut and away from Inuyasha's yelling-which is by the way really loud and annoying- and towards a small stream just outside the village.

He turns to face me.

"Miko have you noticed anything strange?" he asks.

I start to shake my head no when I remember being able to hear his whispered words and Inuyasha and the gang approaching the hut. And that my eye sight is clearer and my voice. I tell him so.

"Miko look into the water." He states simply.

"Why in the hell would I do that I want answers sesshomaru stop stalling. Why is everyone looking at me like I've grown an oni's head?" I yell.

"Look into the water and you shall receive your answer." He states impatiently.

I sigh and walk over to the water and peer inside.

I gasp at the reflection staring back at me. The woman has silver hair much like sesshomaru but brighter. It falls down and frames her heart shaped face which has one blue stripe on each cheek. He eyes are a bright gold like they've been kissed by the morning sun.

Her lips are a light but pouty red.

"She look's like Toga-Sama, Just a girl version." I gasp.

"Yes she does." He steps up behind me and now I can see his reflection along with the strange woman's.

"She's beautiful." I say in awe.

"Yes she is." He agrees.

I look into the water for my reflection but I don't see it.

"That's weird." I say and notice that the woman's lips moved to mimic me.

I reach a hand out to touch the woman's reflection and she does the same. When my hands touch the water I notice that my usual blunt tipped nails are claws. I gasp. When the hell did this happen?

"Sesshomaru…?" I call and notice that he's now standing next to my sitting form.

"Yes miko?" he asks.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask not sure if I really wanted to know.

"Look at the water miko. Actually look." He sighs.

I do as he says with a wrinkled brow and notice the woman in the water is doing the same.

"What the…" I start and notice again the woman's lips move in sink with mines.

Suddenly the wind blows and my hair falls into my face. I reach to pull it back and as I do I notice that my normally black hair isn't black but silver.

I let out a shriek. My. Hair Is. Silver . SILVER!

I look back at the water and realize that the woman in the water is me.

"b-but h-how?" I ask sesshomaru.

"Honestly miko this sesshomaru knows not of how you have come to look like his sire." He sighs.

"A-am I a d-demon?" I ask.

"Hn." Was his only response.

"Inu no Taishō… I trail off the hug I gave him. He must have done something but how.

"What hug are you talking about miko my sire is no longer of this world that's impossible." He growls.

I look over to him. "In my dream I met him and he told me something. And then I gave him a hug. I felt weird for a while but then nothing." I finish.

"Hn…" he responds.

"He did this didn't he?" I growl.

"It appears so." He sighs. "Though I know not his reasons he wouldn't have done it without one."

I stand up and take a quick glance at 'my' reflection.

Suddenly Inuyasha runs into the clearing.

"all right sesshomaru what the hells going on!"

**Cliffy!**

**Me: Sorry dearies I had to so that I had a starting point for the next chapter. But I hope you enjoyed this little twist.**

**Kagome: LITTLE twist?! I'm a demon for crying out loud.**

**Me: don't yell at me… I have a perfectly good reason for doing what I did.**

**Sesshomaru: and what was this 'reason'.**

**Me: … nope I'm not spilling the beans you'll have to wait like everyone else.**

**Sesshomaru: onna….**

**Me: don't onna me sesshy-kins.**

**Sesshomaru: *growls***

**Me: oh shush puppy and let me close this chapter!**

**Sesshomaru: continue. *growl***

**Me: *grabs newspaper and whacks sesshy's nose* bad doggie!**

**Sesshomaru: *shocked stare***

**Me: now as I was saying. Thanks for reading dearies don't forget to leave me a review!**

…**..**

**Me: oh and Inuyaaaaashaaaaa….**

**Inuyasha: shit!**

**Me: sit boy! **

**Inuyasha: *wham* owwww…..**

**Me: that'll teach him.**

**Sesshomaru: *snatches news paper* run, Onna.**

**Me: shit! Bye guys! *takes off running***

**Kagome: well guys don't forget to review. *grabs popcorn and watches sesshy chase l.b***


	15. Chapter 15

**Decision of a pure heart**

**Chapter 15: one step forward ten feet back**

**Okay people I'm glad I received a lot more reviews and im thankful that you guys are enjoying it! Sorry for the wait sesshy had tied me up to my bed and left me there. But I finally got free!**

**WARNING!: There's a lime here I figure my faithful reviews deserved it. I'm only going to say this once though. If you don't like limes and or lemons then why are you reading a rated m fanfic. I also gave warning in the description. So if you don't like them well you can skip it or you can just turn back now.**

**So, without further ado here's your chapter my lovelies.**

**LAST TIME:**

**"Inu no Taishō… I trail off the hug I gave him. He must have done something but how.**

**"What hug are you talking about miko my sire is no longer of this world that's impossible." He growls.**

**I look over to him. "In my dream I met him and he told me something. And then I gave him a hug. I felt weird for a while but then nothing." I finish.**

**"Hn…" he responds.**

**"He did this didn't he?" I growl.**

**"It appears so." He sighs. "Though I know not his reasons he wouldn't have done it without one."**

**I stand up and take a quick glance at 'my' reflection.**

**Suddenly Inuyasha runs into the clearing.**

**"All right sesshomaru what the hells going on!"**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

"Inu-yasha!" I growl. He has no right to know. I think to myself.

"Sesshomaru what's wrong with her?" he barks.

"Can't you see half breed she is a demon is she not?" he stares blankly at Inuyasha.

"I can see that I… meant why is…. she a demon." He walks closer to me.

"It's none of your business Inuyasha now go!" I yell.

"It is my business wench!" he growls.

"No it isn't! Don't pretend to care about me Inuyasha when you know you don't give a damn." I growl back.

I felt something in me pushing ready to snap. I tried to real it back and only managed to hold it just beneath the surface.

"Kagome I do care about you. I always have." He sighs.

"Don't you dare!" I hiss.

'How dare him!' a voice growls.

'Who's there?' I ask.

'I am your demon' the voice answers.

'My demon?' I ask.

'Yes. I'm apart of you and when you need me or your in danger and even hurting mental wise I will be here.' It says.

'Well why are you here now/' I ask.

'Because…. the half-breed lies to you.' It growls.

"I'm not lying to you kagome I do love you and you know that." He whispers. And a small part of me the part that still cares for him makes her self known.

"Then why did you hurt me why did you choose Kikyo?" I demand.

"Because…. I love her too." He kicks a small pebble by his feet.

"Inuyasha you can't have us both… you will not have us both you have chosen her and I have chosen sesshomaru. You and I…we just…we just cant ok?" I smile sadly.

"b-but…" he trails off.

"No Inuyasha you only love me because in a way I'm apart of Kikyo. If Kikyo would have stayed dead and I didn't fall for sesshomaru, we would have mated but all you would have seen in me is Kikyo. You'll never see me for me or what I can achieve. You compare me to her daily and you lie to me. You have hurt me more than anyone I've known in my entire life." I sigh.

I don't want to hurt him or make him feel guilty but I cant hold back.

'And you shouldn't have to' my beast smiles.

"Kagome I know I've hurt you but please…" he doesn't finish.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha but no. I love sesshomaru," I pause and look over at him with a smile.

"You had a chance to hold my heart but you decided you didn't want it. So go back to your dead priestess!" I growl.

"This isn't over kagome. You'll be mine I swear it!" he says and takes off into the forest.

I turn and face the spot where sesshomaru stands only to find him gone. I look around and I can't find him.

"Sesshomaru?" I call out.

"Come find me miko." His voice drifts to me.

I sniff the air and notice that his scent leads into the tree's branches. I jump into the nearest tree and chase after him.

Suddenly the wind shifts and I can feel two shards heading our way.

"Shit!" I swear and Sesshomaru at my side in an instant.

"Koga's on his way." I growl. Great just when we were having fun he shows up.

"Don't worry miko he will not touch what belongs to this sesshomaru." He says.

I nod and face the direction I sense the shards coming from.

Just then there's a cloud of smoke in front of me and before Koga can grab my hands he's knocked away from me. I smile and mouth 'thank you' to sesshomaru and face Koga once more.

"What the hell mutt fa-" he stops when he notices that it wasn't Inuyasha that shoved him.

"Lord Sesshomaru-Sama," he bows "how are you?" he asks showing respect.

"Fine ookami." He answers in a bored tone.

Koga nods and looks at me. "Kagome?" he asks.

"Yes Koga it's me." I sigh.

"But how you're a… Inu-Demoness." He asks in wonder.

"Yes I am." I reply.

"But how?" he asks once more.

"It has to do with lord toga he came to me while I was injured after a battle with Naraku and we talked. I gave him a hug and said I wished I could bring him back with me because there are people who need him but he told me that things happen for a reason. The hug I gave him though I felt weird and when I woke up…well yeah" I motioned to myself.

He just stares at me. "you look stunning.

I blush. "Thank you koga."

I feel the shards around my neck start to pulse and I gasp.

"My powers are still here!" I smile.

"So you're a miko Demoness…" koga says.

"I guess so." I answer and the shards pulse again calling to those in his legs.

"Koga I'm going to need those shards." I look at him with my hand out.

"Aw man…" he whines. "Cant I keep them?" he asks.

"No koga the jewel is calling for those shards and I need them now hand the over!" I smile a little at his pout.

"fine." He reaches down and takes the shards out of his legs and tosses them to me. I catch them and put them with the others and they fuse together. It pulses once and then stops.

"Koga Thank-you." I smile

"Yeah, yeah." He smiles back.

I feel sesshomaru staring at me and I look over at him and give him my biggest smile yet. He doesn't smile back but I see his eyes turn to liquid gold and I sigh.

"Well then I guess you two are together eh?" he asks.

I look at koga with a blush and back to sesshomaru. He nods at koga and my smile manages to grow even more.

"Well then I might as well take Ayame up on that mating offer." He smiles warmly. "Good luck kagome. And you better treat her right ice prick." Gone were the formalities seeing as how he was leaving.

Sesshomaru let out a growl as koga disappeared.

"That was interesting." I say and walk over to him.

"Indeed miko it was." He smirks and I feel myself mentally swoon.

"You should smile more often you look really sexy." I let out a growl.

Suddenly I'm being shove against a tree and I feel smooth lips on mine. I let out a moan as my fingers make its way to his hair.

**::::::LIME STARTS:::::::**

I feel a pair of clawed hands start to reach up my thigh and I let out an embarrassing moan. I look at Sesshomaru's face with half lidded eyes to see him looking at me with red tinted eyes.

He lets out a growl like moan and I can't help but let's loose one of my own.

His hands reach up to cup my heated sex and I feel myself buck into his hand with a groan.

"Miko you seem to be enjoying yourself." He smirks.

I blush and look away.

"Ah, ah, ah…my little miko." He shakes his head and takes one finger and lifts my gaze back to his.

"Don't look away from me. I want to see your face when you come." He growls seductively.

I feel his hands slip into the side of my underwear and start to rub my clit. I let lose a loud moan.

I close my eyes and just get lost in the feeling. Suddenly as I'm on the brink of my orgasm he pulls his hand away and I growl.

"Look at me miko." He whispers breathlessly. I open my eyes and stare at him as he slides two fingers in me. I moan at the feeling.

He starts to pump his fingers in and out of me at a slow but building pace and I feel my orgasm approaching fast.

"sessho-" I start but my hips start bucking wildly as his fingers pick up speed all the while not harming me with his claws.

"ahhhhhh!" I scream as I reach my peak and comes crashing over.

I close my eyes and try to calm my erratic breathing and after a few minutes I got it under control.

Sesshomaru slides his fingers out me and I can't help but whimper at the lost.

"Enjoy yourself miko." He smirks.

I let a lazy smile slide its way onto my face.

"Um Hm very much so." I grin.

"I'm glad you did." He says and then kisses me and aloows me to feel his…ahem problem.

I reach down and slowly run my hand over it and I hear him growl.

"Miko…" he starts.

"Please sessh…?" I ask only wanting to show him the pleasure he showed me a couple minutes ago.

"hn…" was his response. So I let my hand wander a little while and then ever so slowly I reached to untie his hakamas. I looked down as they dropped to the floor and gasped.

"Like what you see miko." He smirks.

I blush and nod.

"I'm glad then." He says and goes to kiss me again but I stop him.

"Sit down for me please." I ask with a blush.

He arches a brow but complies.

Once he's seated I sit down on my knees and take his length into my hands. He lets out a groan and I smile softly glad that he's enjoying himself.

I see a small bead of liquid come out of the head and I reach down and with my tongue I lick it off.

I hear him let out a long hiss. So I decide he must like it so I slowly take him into my mouth mindful of my small fangs and move up and down. What I can't fit in my mouth I use my hands. Because lets face it he was very… gifted.

I hear grunts of pleasure above me and feel his hands thread into my hair. I take my left hand and slowly massage his balls and his hips starts to buck up. I move faster knowing he's near his end and continues to fondle his balls.

He gasps out a warning for me to move but I do no such thing.

I move my hands faster and suddenly he growls out and I feel a salty sweet liquid squirt into my moth. And I swallow it all and lick him clean.

I sit back and take in his appearance.

His hair is still as it always is and his clothes are a little bit ruffled but nothing major. His eyes are closed but when he feels me staring at him he opens his honey golden eyes with a small smile.

:::::End of lime:::::

"Wow." Was all he said. I felt myself smile in return. I rendered the lord sesshomaru breathless.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"hn…" he said.

He stands and fixes his hakamas and reaches a hand out for me. I take his hand and we head back to the village.

**ME:Well my lovelies did you enjoy your lime? I know I did. Leave me a review please and let me know if you enjoyed it…. Kagome! Sesshy! You guys wanna help me close this chap?**

***silence***

**Me: guys….?**

***still no response***

**Koga: hey l.b I'll help you close the chapter seeing as those to are busy at the moment. *winks and grins wolfishly* **

**Me: uh no thanks I- I uh got it… yup… I don't need help…**

**Koga: nope I think I'll help…**

**Me: *screams and runs off***

**Koga: well guys looks like I got a girl to chase thanks for reading and make sure to leave a review!**


End file.
